This project is evaluating the interactions of steroid hormones with vascular tissue. Rat aorta, aortic smooth muscle and endothelial cells in tissue culture are being examined for the presence of glucocorticoid and mineralocorticoid receptors. The effect of steroid hormones on several basic cellular functions including the phosphorylation of proteins and ion transport are being investigated. Parallel experiments are being carried out in rat strains which have been shown to be sensitive and resistant to mineralocorticoid-induced hypertension.